1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removable dental prosthesis.
More particularly, the invention relates to a removable dental prosthesis which has a primary member coupled to a secondary member by the use of a bar member. The primary and secondary members have a common bore suitable for accommodating the bar member therein. The primary member is attached to at least one remaining tooth or with at least one associated implant while the secondary member is attached to at least one prosthetic tooth suitable for being coupled thereabove the primary member. The bar member which is accommodated inside the common bore is secured to the prosthetic tooth by an arresting member. An arresting box portion inside the secondary member is provided for holding a leading end of the bar member.
2. Description of Related Art
One method in the art of fastening or anchoring parts of a dental prosthesis to a remaining tooth is a so-called shifting arrangement. The best known non-activating shifting method is the T-shaped shifting mechanism which serves as a connector between a crown, a substantially large tooth filling or a similar supply element and a bridge post. The T-shaped shifting mechanism is made of a matrix provided with a trough and a matrix with a corresponding web which is suitable for being pushed over the matrix. The matrix is attached to the crown for example by soldering, while the patrix is fixed to the associated bridge post. Here, however, the pressing of the dental prosthesis against the remaining tooth requires a significant amount of work and great precision.
Further, there is available in the art dental prosthetic devices which are made of non-noble metal alloys. These devices include box-like primary and secondary members which are suitable for fitting together. Bores which have a common longitudinal axis, are drilled through the fully-assembled device by spark erosive processes. A sliding bar member is inserted from the lingual side of the device through the bore in order to form a releasable plug-in connection. Here, however, the drawbacks are obvious in that manufacturing costs are significantly high due to the implementation of the required spark erosion processes. Moreover, the trailing end of the sliding bar member is not made flush to enable the sliding bar member to be withdrawn from the lingual side of the prosthetic device, frequently causing the tongue of a patient to be constantly rubbed and irritated.